bbgunnfandomcom-20200213-history
Gun
'''Jimmy Ferris Christopher Harvey Jones "Jimmy Jones" (a.k.a.) Gun '''is a fictional comic book superhero and the hero of Pasifis City. He makes his first debut in G.U.N. comics issue #1: Crook on the Loose. There, he came into contact with the Lazarus Pit Crystal, thus giving him superhuman strength, speed, endurance, durability, reflexes and agility. He is depicted mainly as an anti-hero as he does things that will help him prevail, no matter what. Origins Jimmy Jones was an average day 16-17 year old. However, he was also a cat-burglar, stealing things so that he may help his poor family and continue living in the house. However, one nightm the police catches him trying to get the Lazarus Pit Crystal. After a scuffle, Jimmy is knocked into the substance of the Lazarus Pit, this causes a catalyst to speed up his DNA infusion and transformation. This also causes all of his instincts as well as a sixth sense to get heightened. After this, Jimmy manages to easily defeat the officers and escapes with the Lazarus Pit Crystal. As Jimmy learns more and more about the alien-like substance, he is being watched by a highly secretive organization, known as G.U.N. Eventually, they meet and they try to persuade Jimmy into utulizing his newfound powers for them. He then refuses and barely manages to escape. Growing a grudge on G.U.N., Jimmy takes up the superhero, Gun, an anti-hero who goals to keep his family living, no matter the costs. Although he has the remainder of the Lazarus Pit Crystal with him, Jimmy's power will never fade away unless somebody extracts it from him. Career When Jimmy gained his powers, he decided that he would become an anti-hero, saving when needed and or helping if it helps him and his own goals. In his earliest years, he has been going up against villains like The Trickster, Coin-Toss, Scarface, Ms. Foxxe, Crackhead and more. Among these villains, The Trickster stands out beyond the others. As a complete nutcase and Gun's intellectual equal, The Trickster sees it as his own life goal to rid of his arch-nemsis, not allowing anybody else to do it. In turn, Gun has more or less either been grateful for this comment and joking along with him, or brushing this off as one of the Trickster's tricks, stating that the villain has got no life. As Gun became accustomed to the villain life-style, he has been battling more and more dangerous foes like Killer Gator, Professor Death, Cancer, Body-thrust, Sacred Heart, Sinezrra and more. To help him defeat many of these foes, Gun has joined forces with the top secret organization, G.U.N. His partner is Clayton Ronnie, a specialist in martial arts, and his best friend. Love Interests Jimmy Jones alone has already a few love interests. However, as Gun, Jimmy has attracted a lot more females, making him the object of affection. Riley Peterson - She is Jimmy's best friend at school. She has stated through her actions that she likes Jimy but he never gets the message as he is usually thinking about other things (that are much more important in life). However, Jimmy later on begins to return these feelings and the two goes out on dates regularly, despite being an open couple. Eventually, the two tones down their relationship for a while, so that they can decide if they really want to go through with this. Sapphire - She has been attracted to Gun since he rescued her from Lady Hydra. Her personality is that of a wild rebel who "goes where the wind takes her." However, Sapphire is also very laid-back and is easy to get along. Gun has stated that she is attractive and that she is the type of person that he is into. She has always tried to get Gun to be with her in his spare time, but most of the time he gets caught up before he can answer. Talia Stroganoff - Talia and Gun were at first enemies. However, as time went by, Talia began to find Gun attractive, even if he was the enemy. This eventually leads to Talia turning good, wanting to spend more time with Gun by joining G.U.N. She has kissed him multiple times and has stated on more than one occasion that she loves him. When a few years pass, Gun does see Talia as a potential wife. Gun reveals his true identity to Talia. Lady Hydra - She was originally a villain, therefore the two saw nothing in each other but hatred. However, Lady Hydra (with the help of Gun and Clayton) was able to reform and renounce her position as a villain. This created a strong bond between Gun and Summer. Eventually, the two start going steady but this relationship ends when Summer is thought to have been killed. A few months later, it is revealed that Summer survived the explosion and the two have been great friends ever since. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti-hero